


Escaping the world

by Xennic



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, sonegg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennic/pseuds/Xennic
Summary: Sonic and Eggman went missing after yet another big fight and the whole world is worried about what happened to the blue hero and his arch-nemesis.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Escaping the world

"... And now to the other news. The location of the planet's greatest hero-Sonic the hedgehog, and his archnemesis-Dr. Ivo Robotnik is still unknown. As a reminder, Sonic the Hedgehog and Dr. Robotnik went missing after their latest battle which happened on Angel Island. After an hour and 23 minutes of the fight, Dr. Robotnik's carrier moved south away from the island where a short time after there was a large explosion that sent Dr. Robotnik's carrier crashing into the ocean. However, the search team didn't discover any bodies in the aircraft or on the nearest territory to the crash, and by the information that we got from Sonic's friend-Miles "Tails" Prower, on the sight of the crash there was registered leftover if chaos energy, which suggests that someone used "chaos control" before the carrier crashed into the ocean, as Mr. Prower suggest. However, there were no further new information from the search team or Sonic's friends. Let's just hope that we will see our hero soon. And now to the weather... "  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Mmmmmmm", Sonic stretched his hands finally waking up from his sleep. The sun was already high and shone directly in his eyes through the windows. After a couple more minutes in bad, just enjoying the pure feeling of coziness, Sonic got up and went to a large glass balcony to enjoy the beautiful view that scattered in front of him. The fresh air gently touched his raffled quills and the bright sun was kissing the hero's face with warm streaks. After a minute of enjoying nature, Sonic went to the bathroom to freshen up. After a quick shower, hedgehog finally dressed up in his gloves and striking red shoes and moved to the stairs that lead to the first floor. 

-Finally decided to wake up, "sleeping beauty"?  
-Pff, you know I need my daily beauty dream so I won't look like you in my thirties.  
-Hmph.  
-What's for breakfast?  
-Lunch. I made some toasts, fried eggs with bacon, for dessert there are some pancakes, waffles and three types of jam, for drinks, there are apple and orange juice, water, tea, and coffee.  
-Oooh, were you waiting for me to wake up to make this breakfast? How sweet~  
-No, just didn't felt like eating earlier so I decided to move breakfast to lunchtime.  
-As you say, Eggy~  
-Just shut up and eat, hedgehog!  
-Mhm. 

There were several minutes of silence while between Sonic and Eggman while they were eating, each keeping into their own thoughts

-Have you already thought of the excuse?  
-M?-sonic looked at Eggman with half-chewed bacon sticking from his mouth.  
-When we return, to tell your friends and everyone else.  
-Oh! Yeah, I'll just tell what I usually tell, "got kidnapped and was locked in the cell, got the chance to escape, yadayada"-Sonic said as he moved another piece of bacon to his mouth.  
-Don't you think this story gets a little bit tired?  
-Heh, don't worry, considering how predictable you are, no one would doubt it.  
-Hmph, I'm not that predictable-Eggman said, as a vein popped on his head.  
-Mhm  
-Shut it.  
-Don't worry, they'll believe me. I'm their hero after all. Sweet, innocent hero, who never does wrong.-Sonic's face darkened a bit as the pressure if his role in the world started to return to him.  
-Heh, I wonder what they would think about you if they'll find out about our little rendezvous that we were having these past years.-Eggman looked at Sonic smugly.  
-Hmm, let me guess, they will probably be forever disappointed and disgusted by me, I'd be claimed as a traitor and turned down by the rest of the world.- Sonic dramatically gestured pretending to be hurt.  
-And aren't you afraid of it?  
-Oh, what the matter Eggy? Worried about good ol' me? -Sonic said teasingly.  
-What? No! I could care less what happens to you and your friends.-Eggman started chewing more fiercely as the red blush was spreading across his face. 

The rest of the brunch was spent in silence, with some occasional noises from the furniture. 

-Mmm, so, what's next? -Sonic was stretching in his seat, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the delicious smell in the kitchen.  
-Dunno, we can go to the beach for a while.  
-Hmm, I have a better idea, how about we return to bed and continue where we started last night? -Sonic looked at Eggman teasingly licking his lips.  
-I'm pretty sure we "finished" what we started last night.  
-Ooh come on, we can have round two~  
-Jeez hedgehog, you sure will kill me someday with your demands!  
-At least it will be a very satisfying death~  
-Heh, innocent hero, are you?  
-Hmph. If you don't want to have some fun I'll then just run for a bit.  
-Good, you sure need TO let some steam off.-Eggman looked at Sonic with a smirk,-I'll go to the beach, want to spend the last day with some relaxation.  
-Okay, I'll join you later. 

And with that Sonic run off to the jungle. After a while, he stopped at the little pond with a small waterfall in the thicket of a forest. He took off his shoes and socks and entered the shallow water of the pond, it was nice and chilly, and the sound of a small waterfall was calming.

Oh how he loved this place! It was one of the most beautiful islands he ever been to. It wasn't too big but not too small either. The forest here was rich with different kinds of plants, fruits, and animals. And most importantly, this island wasn't on any map of the world and you couldn't see it from any satellites. No wonder, it was Eggmans private island that he created as the means to escape the crazy world and just relax. But how he ended up here? 

It all started maybe three or four years ago. When they would pretend to have a big fight and then Sonic would disappear for an uncertain amount of time and then appear saying he was captured by Eggman, but then escaped, the usual. Though, if Sonic would be completely honest, especially with himself, he would say that he started doing something like this years ago. Probably when he was fifteen-sixteen when the pressure of his role and world started to be unbearable for him. It....wasn't a good time. He pretended to be okay and tried to be his usual self, but inside there were nothing good, only harmful and dark thoughts, that he couldn't talk about with anyone, because he is a mighty hero! What stupid thoughts. But he couldn't let anyone know about his inner struggles, if any of his enemies would have discovered it they would have used it against him and his friends. So, eventually, he started to let Eggman capture him more often. He knew doc won't do anything to him despite his constant threats, so Sonic could just relax and not to think about anything else, he could just be himself, to lay in the corner of the cell and maybe even cry a little. 

It was embarrassing for Sonic to remember all that, and he was pretty sure there were cameras in those cells, but, even decade after doc hasn't brought those moments even once, and Sonic was thankful for that. 

It was so weird to think that the only times he could be his real self and even talk about his feelings was with Robotnik. The guy who destroyed the moon, split the planet into pieces, and many more, who was a dangerous criminal and genius capable of creating deadly machines but was unable to kill one small broken hedgehog. Weird indeed. 

It was still so surreal for Sonic to be here. It was so quick they agreed to all of this. To those small moments of peace between them. 

Of course, the first time they did this Sonic was extremely nervous. He was constantly on alert waiting for Robotnik to strike and capture him, but, seems like doc could care less about the nervous hedgehog on his island. Eventually, Sonic started to calm down a bit and just enjoy his stay. 

He never relaxed like this in years! All of the tension from constant threats and saving the world were miraculously gone as soon as he stepped on the sandy shore of this island. 

Of course, Sonic could just simply gave up his hero duties and escape to the far end of the world where no one would bother him. But, even though this thought was very attractive to Sonic, he couldn't do this. He wouldn't be able to simply leave his friends to deal with everything even though they were more than capable of doing it. No, the guilt would eat him up in the first week and he would return to his previous hero duties. It was enough that he constantly felt guilty even thinking about retiring, and actually doing it would just stress Sonic even more. 

Another solution would be for him to defeat Robotnik once and for all. He could just do it here, there weren't many robots on this island, and the ones that are here are older weaker models that the doctor brought up for Sonic to have some sorts of entertainment (how sweet). But, the doctor's defeat wouldn't do much. There still will be lots more enemies and bad guys out there. If Eggman would step down there would be hundreds of villains to take his place. It would be complete chaos, villains fighting for the role of being the greatest. It's not worth it. Both Sonic and the doctor understood it. So, the only solution was to swallow your own desires and continue to fight for what's right. 

But, to be honest, despite Sonic's inner struggles and constant stress, he still enjoyed fighting with Eggman. He always did. It was always so fun and exciting, the doctor constantly created new more interesting robots and Sonic enjoyed fighting them. Through the years, their hatred towards each other morphed into something different. They both didn't understand what it was, they just felt that their lives wouldn't be the same without each other. And, perhaps it was also the problem. Sonic relaxed so much in the presence of Robotnik that he completely forgot that not all bad guys are like this. The blue hero wouldn't feel so much stress just fighting with the doctor. No, the problem was in other villains. They were much more cruel, devious, and unforgiving. If Sonic could allow himself to slack while fighting with Robotnik, he couldn't allow the same around other villains, he needed to put 100% into the fight. 

Okay, enough thinking about that! He is here to relax and forget about all of his stress not to add up to it. Plus, it was their last day here so Sonic wanted to spend this day to the max. Perhaps, he needs to go to Eggman and spend some time together and maybe have some "fun".

Sonic blushed while thinking about that. This was surely the most unexpected thing to happen to him on this island. He still couldn't fully comprehend the thought that he wasn't just having a friendly time with the doctor, he was sleeping with Robotnik as well! It was just so unexpected. 

It happened two years ago when they yet again came to this island to relax from their roles. And at one of the evenings, they might have got a bit too drunk and Sonic might have started teasing doctor and doctor might have made the first move and Sonic didn't really hesitate and they might have just ended up together in one bed. Yeah, this was very awkward the first time. But, they kinda got used to their intimate moments, after all, they were here to be themselves and not pretend to be a "hero" or "villain". Besides, it wasn't that bad. Doc definitely knows what he is doing. Teasing him, making him moan for more, or even beg. It just was so good. Sonic had relationships before but it never was so satisfying, to be frank, he felt more stress from dating someone rather than anything else. The sheer thought that his enemies would use his loved ones against him send Sonic into the panic spiral. But, with Eggman, it was different. There were no feelings between them, just pure desires. No conversations in the mornings, no holding hands and being sweet with each other, nothing, just pure primal instincts. And it was good enough for Sonic. After all, they both knew this won't last long, every day could be their last so, why not enjoy them even more. 

Sonic signed, getting up from the small pond. It was getting late and he needed to go to Eggman.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The sun was already setting and creating a beautiful sky full of reds oranges and purples. Bright laughter could be heard on the sandy beach. Sonic and Eggman were sitting on the set table, enjoying their last dinner. They were talking about what they will do after they return to their usual lives, what kind of grand schemes doctor will create, and how Sonic will try to ruin them. 

Eventually, after another glass of wine Sonic stood up from his seat and started to get closer to Eggman until he was practically sitting in the doctor's lap, looking slyly at him. 

-Hm, and what are you thinking about, hedgehog?  
-I don't know, maybe after we finish this lovely dinner we could, perhaps, go to our room and ah, have some fun?-Sonic said as he slowly traced his hand from the doctor's cheek to his chest.  
-Mmm, sounds interesting. 

Sonic could feel the doctor's hand tightening around his waist and it sent a pleasurable shiver down the hedgehog's spine. He licked his lips in anticipation, eager to continue their evening in a more pleasurable way. 

The next morning was spent mostly in silence. They woke up early to get everything together and prepare for their departure. After a quick breakfast, they were standing in front of the doctor's aircraft. 

-Well, seems like our little vacation came to the end.-Sonic said with some notes of sadness in his voice.  
-Yeah, another month of peace and quiet came to the end... Well, time to unleash a new evil scheme and make those idiots regret they were even born!  
-Hahaha, so pompous! Jeez, that's why I like fighting with you so much.-Sonic looked at Eggman with a smile already anticipating to fight with doc again. Eggman returned the smile. 

And with that, they both entered the aircraft that shortly after took off to the sky, back to their usual lives.


End file.
